Black organisation and Kudou Shinichi appearances
by AWhiteCatWhoLovesToEatLemons
Summary: Chance to won the 7th crown of Taiko Meijin ; Haneda Shukichi. As the Black Organisation found out about some relationship between him and Akai Shuichi. They setted a bomb at the hotel. Shukiichi must continue on to his Shogi match , so he decided to tell Conan. Can just a first grader tell the polices that there's a bomb? So he ate the APTX-4869 antidote and became Kudou Shinichi.
1. The shogi match under condition

**Hi , first time to meet you.**

 **I had always wanted to write , and this is my first story.**

 **I am not a native speaker of English , I am Thai .**

 **I used my school holiday to write this fic . Hope you like it ^^.**

 **(I used to read the fics in English to improve my language skills , never thought that I can be the writer of it ,haha.)**

 **/1 hour before the meijin title match/**

"Taiko meijin, are you ready?" A woman asked the taiko meijin ; Haneda Shukichi. He had won his seventh crown for a year now , and today he is going to have another match with another shogi player which he has sixth crown. Of course , it must not be easy , and he raised a lot of hope on it , since it is the only key to prove himself to Yumi-tan.

"Yes, I am ready." answer the meijin

"I was asked to bring an envelope for you , and you must open it as soon as you got it ." she said

-0-

Haneda Shukichi;

Tell us everything about Akai Shuichi , before the bomb we set blown out all of this hotel in Beika.

You have time untill the end of the day.

Police officers can be included , as well as your trustworthy friend(s) , who are willing to help you.

If the officers and your friends find out about where we setted the bomb. We will not bother with you forever.

B.O.

-0-

Shukichi looked at the letter with a lot of surprise. B.O. , what does it stands for ?

Suddenly a flash of thought came up to his mind . The black Organisation , it must be that !

/40 minutes before the match/

Shukichi came to see the person he invited for this match , detective boys ; include the first graders , prof. Agasa , Haibara and Conan , Sera Masumi , and the most important one...

Miyamoto Yumi

Shukichi came in with a hurry , he wanted to tell this to someone soon , but the person must not be his sister Masumi . He did not want her to be panic. The last choise he had was a clever first grader , Edogawa Conan.

-0-

"Taiko meijin!" Conan greeted him , " What's goin' on?" He asked

"I need to have your help , could you -erm- follow me?" Shukichi whispered

-0-

"I know that you are not an ordinary first grader , you are way too smart , I felt like I met you before - a very long time ago."

There is a small pause.

"I am very good at memmorizing things , is that right? , Kudou Shinichi.


	2. A bit next to the black organization (1)

**Oh, hi !**

 **This is my next chapter , hope you enjoy.**

"I am very good at memmorizing things , is that right? , Kudou Shinichi."

Conan felt an awkward silence between them.

" I had got a threatening letter , the sender will bomb this hotel building . I can't go anywhere , if I were missing ,there would be someone notice it" said the Shogi master

"I am wondering if you can help , Kudou-kun?"

-0-

"Proff. I need to talk." Conan ran and shouted"

"What' s goin' on Shin -erm- Conan" answered the proff.

"I need your help" whispered the boy

-0-

"Whattttt! A seven-year-old can't go to the polices saying there's a bomb , a very stupid way to think , Shinichi " even the proff. is whispering , his sound feels like he is going to scream.

"And the most important point for me…" answer back by Conan without listening

"You don't have the APTX-4869 antidote?"

"Haibara, I am talking to proff.!"

"DO YOU THINK THAT I AM GOING TO GIVE YOU that kind of thing?"

"Just read this letter." Said Conan

Haibara quietly read.

-0-

"Seems that it's kinda important , professor. That's mean this building and lots of lifes." Haibara sounds approve.

"So you are going to give me?" Conan asked ( with some hope , sure.)

" I had some in my bag , as well as your clothes ,eat it in proff.'s car and get changed . I'm pretty sure he will drive you to the polices . I am going to tell the kids you had headache and hurry home with proff." Haibara gave a 3 sentences long advice.

"You always have some of that-kind-of-thing in your bag?"asked a confused Conan

" Well , seems that when you go anywhere there would always been some disaster . I am pretty right . " She gave him a serious smile. " Never mind me , go and get change."

-0-

Conan ran to the professor's car with all of his speed. As soon as proff. starts the car , he looks at Haibara's bag.

" Haibara's bag is that one , the brown and a white strip . " said the professor

" Thanks , proff. Can you drive me to my house , too? , I need to get my ID card." said Conan

He picked a pill in a bottle saying APTX-4869 antidote. Swallowed and screamed with pain. He turn back to the normal Kudou Shinichi.

-0-

As the car park in front of his home , Shinichi walked slowly , he wanted to feel all of the changes between him and his place ; his own house.

He reached his bedroom , it was clean , clean as when he was here. He looked at the bed , the note in Ran's handwritting make him felt guilty.

I am always waiting for you , Shinichi.

He search for his personal items in his desk , he found his ID card , Teitan high student ID and lots of another important one, He grabed all of it and quickly go.

-0-

Shinichi call the polices inside proff.'s car as he drove to the polices station.

"The department of polices , Beika city , I am detective Takagi Wataru , what can I help you ?" A familiar voice asked him.

" It' s me . I have an urgent matter to discuss with inspector..." He replied

Takagi interupted him " Wait! Who are you?"

" Kudou Shinichi "

" Kudou-kun , what happened?" Takagi asked in a rushed voice

" Someone setted the bomb at the hotel that Haneda meijin is playing the shogi match."

/ Haneda meijin's time left ; 5:30 hours./

Meanwhile at Haneda meijin's side;

" Haneda meijin , you don't seem well . I won't mind to have an early lunch break ." His opponent told him.

The same offer he was gave by the same opponant , this guy .Last time he declided , but not today.

" Oh , sure! Thank you for your suggestion."

-0-

haha! Thanks for reading . If you found sonewhere gramatically wrong please tell me . I want to improve my English :).


	3. A bit next to the black organization (2)

_**Hi , guys!**_

 **Thanks for reading^^**

" Oh , sure! Thank you for your suggestion"

.

-0-

.

Swap to Shinichi 's side ;

.

"Kudou-kun, how are you?" Asked inspector Megure

"I am doing pretty well. Let's continue to the matter." Said Shinichi , he handed inspector the letter . Inspector recieved it and began to read it out loud.

.

Silence fullfiled all the officers.

.

" Ah , Kudou-kun . Shall we keep this as a secret?" Asked detective Sato.

Shinichi stoped for a while " No problem , I am okay about this . We need to find where the bomb was set as soon as possible. I need your help. "

.

-0-

.

"The breaking news for this noon is a threatening letter to Haneda meijin. About what was inside the letter is a secret kept by the polices. Inspector Megure , Beika city , said the letter was handed by a person Haneda meijin trusted , well , let's hear the inspector."

Camera swapped to the live show at the police station .Inspector Megure was answering the reporters.

.

Reporters reached the microphone as near to him as possible.

"Inspector , who handed the letter?" Asked the reporter.

"Oh , well , he didn't ask me to keep it as a secret. He is Kudou Shinichi." Inspector answered.

.

-0-

.

"Are you INSANE ?" Screamed Haibara through his mobile phone.

" You shouldn't be so upset , I was a bit next to reach the organisation , it is a great way to tell them. " Shinichi told her.

.

" Half of the match , Haneda meijin and his sixth crown opponant decided to have an early lunch break. I may repeat ..." Announce from the hotel.

.

" What's that sound?"

" Seems that Haneda meijin wanted to have an early lunch break. I'll go check the kids , they might be hungry." Haibara hanged the call.

.

-0-

.

Haibara returned to the seat;

.

" Ai-chan, where did you go? We were all woried." Asked Ayumi.

"Nothing , just a call to Edogawa-kun."

" Haibara-san , we wanted to call him too!" Complained Mitsuhiko.

" I didn't hear him either , he was sleeping. " Haibara lied

"But you shouldn't do it ." Murmered Genta.

" Look! , there is him!" Haibara changed the issue.

.

Haneda meijin walked from the room. Reporters and his family rushed into him. He greeted them and walked to the other way , they walked follow him.

.

" Erm-I " He said in a lack confidence tone , "May I have a bit of privacy?"

The crowded stopped.

He continued to walk.

He stopped in front of a woman;

.

Miyamoto Yumi

.

He wore his glasses and sit next to her.

"Yumi-tan..."

"Chukichi , what happened? "

" Yumi-tan , please recieve this envelope and don't open it. Same condlition as last time. But this time I am going to do it , please wait for me!"

"Yes , I will wait for you , Chukichi. "

.

The crowded peaked them , camaras from the reporters zoomed Yumi.

" Well , it was too far and we couldn't heard them. But the woman Haneda meijin was chatting wore -is that a police uniform-?" Said a reporter.

.

Shukichi used this moment to fled from Yumi , but Masumi saw him. She shouted;

"Shukichi nii- chan!"

The crowded turned to him.

"Haneda meijin!"

He ran.

.

-0-

.

"HANEDA MEIJIN!" A furious reporter asked . "Who were you talking to?"

"Nobody!"

"And why you wore glasses?"

Shukichi kept the glasses inside his pocket.

"No glasses anymore , may I go and have a lunch?" He smiled vividly.

"Another question , even you are not answering me , what was that envelope?"

" If I won you'd know" He said.

.


	4. A bit next to the BO (Alert!)

**Ohh , we met again . Haha**

"HANEDA MEIJIN!" A furious reporter asked . "Who were you talking to?"

"Nobody!"

"And why you wore glasses?"

Shukichi kept the glasses inside his pocket.

"No glasses anymore , may I go and have a lunch?" He smiled vividly.

"Another question , even you are not answering me , what was that envelope?"

" If I won you'd know" He said.

.

.

.

.

.

-0-

.

"Hey , what were they doing!" Shouted detective Sato as she turned on the Television.

" Well , It's suspicious giving that envelope to a woman wearing a police uniform.. Said detective Takagi.

" Shall we , the polices , go guarded the hotel?" Asked inspector Megure.

"Yes"

.

-0-

.

The polices , proffesor and Shinichi arrived at the hotel. Making everyone panic.

"Inspector , what was going on?" Asked a panic reporter.

" Just an investigation for the thretening letter." Answewed inspector.

.

"Sato and Takagi investigate left , Kudou-kun for the back of the building , Shiratori and me for the rest. Understand?" Ordered inspector.

" Roger."

.

-0-

.

" Proff. , What happened? , I saw Shinichi nii-san and the polices." Demanded Mitsuhiko.

" There's nothing. Let's eat."

.

-0-

.

"It's here , inspector." Said shinichi during a phone call as he was cutting wire.

"Great , Sato's side found two bombs , Shiratori and me found one , another one for you . Which mean we had..."

" four in a total" Answered Shinichi.

.

-0-

.

"Proff. , I want to call Conan." Said Mitsuhiko.

" He had a fever let him rest ." Lied by proffesor.

" He had rest enough , I'll call him now!"

Mitsuhiko started the call.

They all waited to hear.

.

-0-

.

"End of the lunch break , final match , Haneda meijin and his sixth crown opponant will start the match soon." Hotel announced.

Haibara checked her phone

" The situation seems like Haneda meijin is going to win. His opponant losses most of the match. " She said , no one was listening.

" WHY WON'T HE ANSWERED!" An angry Mitsuhiko grumbled.

" I said he was sleeping. Don't bother him!" Professor told them.

.

"The match is starting." Haibara changed the subject.

They stopped and looked at the monitor.

Suddenly ,the monitor was blackened , the electricity was cut.

Silence fullfiled the hall.

They all heard someone clicked the bomb button but there were not any explosion.

Can they call this safe?


	5. BO Apearances , end of the match

**Hi , I am back now^^.**

.

"The electric was cut , and someone tried to set the bomb. " Said detective Sato.

" Doubled the security check ,please?"

" We will , Kudou-kun."

.

-0-

.

As the polices are checking , the electricity came back , no one seems to notice about the bomb , so the atmosphere was completely normal.

.

The polices searched through the hotel again , they found nothing at all.

.

-0-

.

Ran was sitting at a couch watching television at her father , Mouri Kogoro , detective agency. She splatted her orange juice when she heard about Shinichi was involved in the case. She tried to call him .

-0-

.

"Please excuse me , there is a call. "Said Shinichi.

"It's all right. You could go."

.

"Hel-" Spoke Shinichi.

"YOU IDIOT" Ran screamed to the phone.

"Don't you even notice how much I worried because of you. " She said. " I will never never call you again , go and do your-whatever- cases and don't try to contact. " She hunged up the call.

.

.

 **Black organisation's side;**

A large meeting room colored all with black. No windows.

.

Gin and Vodka were sitting near each other. The other side was Bourbon .

.

"Why did you call me , sir?"

"Your fake job is near the Beika City , right? . If our presume is correct , you shall go check near Kudou's house , known as professor Agasa. Also the detective agency of Mouri Kogorou. "

" Find a guy called 'Edogawa Conan'."

.

.

 **Haneda meijin's side;**

He was sitting against his opponant , it was a hard game , he moved his Shogi tile and begged.

"Kyou to 5 - three , check!" His opponant exclamed.

"Gyoku to 6 - two." A move by Shukichi.

"Promoted Hisha to 4- two , check!"

"Gyoku to 7- one. "

.

The game stopped , there was another silence , then an applauce.

Shukichi bowed to his opponant and quickly walked outside.

Of cource , the crowded followed him.(haha!)

.


	6. Shukichi's truth(1)

.

Haneda meijin's side;

He was sitting against his opponant , it was a hard game , he moved his Shogi tile and begged.

"Kyou to 5 - three , check!" His opponant exclamed.

"Gyoku to 6 - two." A move by Shukichi.

"Promoted Hisha to 4- two , check!"

"Gyoku to 7- one. "

.

The game stopped , there was another silence , then an applauce.

Shukichi bowed to his opponant and quickly walked outside.

Of cource , the crowded followed him.(haha!)

.

Chap 6

.

Shukichi walked slowly , but a reporter who came without noticing anything made him startled. The crowded laugh , they always seen Shukichi in a calm way.

"Oh , sorry! May I go?" Asked Shukichi.

"Please let us interviewed FIRST. " As soon as she demanded , the microphone came near his mouth , the camera zoomed him as near as it ability can do.

"I have a very IMPORTANT things to do. " Begged Shukichi.

"What is your important things ,That envelope? The camera shows on TV in this hotel ,too . You can say it now. "

"Oi , If you could hear me Yumi-tan , Let's go talk at the restaurant . You know where it is , don't you?"

Someone mailed him , cameras zoomed at his phone.

.

/To: Chukichi

Subject: What do you think you are doing now?

Can't you say it face-to-face?

M. Yumi

P.S. What is that restaurant? The Ramen one?/

.

"Who mailed you , Haneda meijin?" Asked the reporter with a vividly smile.

"She was -someone important- to me. "

"What is her name. "

"What was the point if you know it? ;-;"

"We are the reporters , we need to report the news..."

Another reporter change the subject.

"She's your girlfriend , right?"

Silence.

.


	7. Shukichi's truth(2)

**Hi~ Happy Songkran for all of you.**

 **.**

"She's your girlfriend , right?"

Silence.

.

Chap 7

-0-

.

Shinichi and the officers are watching the TV with a live broadcast of Haneda Shukichi near Yumi. Sato was teasing Yumi about Shukichi. Takagi look at her with a jealous eye , she stopped and change the subject immedeadly.

.

Shinichi looked at them and pretend not to laugh. Well , the metropolitian officers has lots of their ways to tease the other. Suddenly he stoped , Ran called him.

.

"What's happened, Ran?"

"YOU CAME BACK WITHOUT TELLING ME! " She shouted. Shinichi quickly covered his ear with his both hands.

"Didn't you know how much I worried? Since the day you were gone, you didn't contact me or either of your friends. IDIOT!

"I'm on a difficult case , I will call you later. " Shinichi hanged the call

.

-0-

.

Haneda Meijin's side;

Lots of reporters are questioning him about Miyamoto Yumi. He rejected all of the question and was willing to leave instantly.

"Haneda meijin , another question please?"

"Please let me go!"

The reporter seems to ignore it;"She is a police officer, right?"

.

"Yes , she is. "

The crowded stopped and looked at where the sound come from.

"I am Sato Miwako , from the MPD. Her name is..." She pointed at Yumi. Yumi pretend to hide behind her but the reporters found her. Some gathered out from Shukichi to Yumi instead.

"Miyamoto Yumi , traffic session. " She complete Sato's sentence.

"I answered all of the question you asked my Chukichi. Let's go , then?" Asked Yumi.

.

"Another question , what's inside that envelope?"

"Dunno , didn't open it. " Answered Yumi.

.

"It is a marriage registration form. " Answered Shukichi instead.

.

Silence.

.

"Could you open it now and sign your name , please?"

Yumi didn't answer , she took out the envelope and pulled out the form.

.

She read through them.

 _He found that this moment was very frustating._

 _She read through them again._

 _Man , she took so long._

 _It's only 2 minuetes?_

 _Like and hour passed._

.

Shukichi sat down to the floor with his knee on it.

"Will you...?"

"Yes, I do. "

.

The crowded stopped , there was an applause instead.


	8. Kudou Shinichi?

.

"A proposing in this kind of situation , didn't he have brains?" Inspector Megure seemed frustrated.

"Oh , well. So Yumi had a boyfriend. Don't worry inspector " Said Shiratori.

"But it doesn't seem so well , if we knew that what B.O. stands for.." Questioned by Takagi.

.

This is bad , I can just only guess that B.O. is that organisation. But I have no evidence. Saying something about it make me become suspicious, too.

.

Shinichi didn't say a thing.

.

"Ah , that's the Beika city inspector." Okino Yoko exclaimed. She was holding a microphone and doing a duty of reporter. "Hi , inspector Megure~"

TV cameras turn to their side.

"Did you figure out anything about that letter?~" Asked Yoko.

"Just now we can't..." Said the inspector.

"Ah , It's Okay. What about you , may you introduce yourself?"

"I am Sato Miwako. "

" Takagi Wataru , from MPD."

"I am detective Shiratori"

.

There is one left.

They turn themselves to Shinichi.

.

"Ah... I am Kudou Shinichi. "

"That high school detective~! I am a fan of you!" Exclamied Yoko.

.

-0-

.

"It's Kudou Shinichi. I thought he died. " Said Vodka

"I thought so , this game is quite fun. " Gin only smiled.

.

-0-

special

Detective Mori Kogorou is in his office watching TV.

"Yoko-chan~~~~~!"

He seems to be very happy , he close his eyes dreaming to Yoko when the other police officers introduce therselves.

Until...

"Ah... I am Kudou Shinichi. "

He woke up on his dream with a very-jealous-face.

"That detective br*t again. "

He continue to dream.


	9. Sherry

Hi ,

my school starts in May. But don't worry I will still continue to update this story until it ends , maybe the frequency of it will be only chapter per week but I'll try my best.

Thanks for subscribes and views.

.

"It's Kudou Shinichi. I thought he died. " Said Vodka

"I thought so , this game is quite fun. " Gin only smiled.

.

-0-

.

Chap 9

-0-

.

Gin and Vodka were in a very rough disguise. People who knew them before could easily questioned ; why are you wearing wigs. But as a mystery organisation , other members would knew that they shouldn't contact each other and stay as far as possible.

.

Gin was wearing a short brown wig. He wore a kimino to disguise as people of the shogi competition as same as Vodka who hadn't took out his sunglasses. When they walked together even a kid could tell that they are suspicious.

.

" Take your sunglasses out. " Snapped Gin

Vodka took his glasses out. They seperated.

Gin's eyes looked around the hotel lobby and he found a short brown haired girl.

PHaibara

.

Haibara was talking to Mitsuhiko and Genta. Gin looked at her. She has a cold look and seems bo

ring. She look older than her age... Just like she is about 17-18 years old.

.

17-18 years old?

A cold look?

Short , brown hair?

Apearance of Kudou Shinichi?

That drug?

Aptx-4869?

The inventor of it ...

.

He can't be wrong.

.

Can he? ,Sherry.

.


	10. Warning(1)

" That's all. All you need to do is to sign this form." An officer told them.

Shukichi hold the pen.

He signed his name.

Yumi read her paper twice before signing it.

They are married by law.

.

Chap 11

-0-

.

"For your safety. A practice of honeymoon in police station will do help." Said Sato. "I need you to give the evidence for us. " She said to Shukichi. "For Yumi ; a traffic report should be cleared , too.

"In a day like this , Miwako-chan~?"

"Oi. You had to do it at last. Use the time when your husband give the evidence. "

"H... Husbanddddd?!"

"Am-I-right?" Asked Sato , she smiled.

.

-0-

.

"Name?"

"Haneda Shukichi" Answered Shukichi.

"How's that letter in a hand of Kudou-kun?" Asked inspector Megure

"The one who gave it to him first time is Edogawa Conan -kun , that first grader. He told me that a first grader is lack of credible. He gave that to Kudou-kun , and he rushed to the polices."

.

The polices scribled something to the paper.

.

"Okay , could you bring me Edogawa-kun?"

"He'd catch a cold."

"I see."

.

-0-

.

Giving the evidence of Haneda meijin took not so long , in a few minutes all was finish. Still , Yumi is clearing a traffic report.

"Yumi-tan?"

"Chukichi , what was the traffic of the road in front of Chateau Beika Condo?"

"How can I know?"

"You are good at memorizing things"

Sato disturbed; "It's your work Yumi! Haneda-san , mass media are in the Beika hotel. Would you mind going that to let them interview you?"

"I'm okay. But Yumi?"

"Please , can I do my work at home?" Begged Yumi.

.

In the last. Yumi was at the hotel , too.

.

-0-

.

"Haneda meijin , an interview please!" Medias rushed to him.

Gin and Vodka used this time to get closer to Shukichi.

"Haneda meijinnn" A very quick disguise to be one of the reporters.

"Do you have any brothers or sisters?"

"I do have. My brother Shuichi passed away , and my sister Masumi."

.

Silence.

.


	11. Warning(2)

"Haneda meijin , an interview please!" Medias rushed to him.

Gin and Vodka used this time to get closer to Shukichi.

"Haneda meijinnn" A very quick disguise to be one of the reporters.

"Do you have any brothers or sisters?" Asked Gin.

"I do have. My brother Shuichi passed away , and my sister Masumi."

.

Silence.

.

.

Chap 12

.

Another reporter rushed to him;" I am very sorry about that , how did he..."

.

Wait ,that is not good . Thought Shinichi , he walked through the crowded and told them to stop " Polices are investigating it , please stop giving or ask any more questions. Also , we are..."

.

"Who are you?"

"You are only in a junior high school , how could you...?"

And lots of questions came out from the reporters.

.

"He is Kudou Shinichi , the savior of Japan police force. Of course,He didn't die." Said Inspector. "Also , he is right. A thretening letter was sent to Haneda-san. We must doubled the security. "

.

-0-

.

Professor Agasa and Haibara rushed to home , lots of medias gathered in front of Kudou's house.

"Kudou-sama , are you there?"

"Your son, Kudou Shinichi-kun seems to solved another case!"

.

"Proff. this's bad." Said Haibara.

.

Another media gathered to professor , the cameras are live broadcasting.

.

"Are you Agasa-san , the next door neighbor of the Kudous?"

"Ah... I am, excuse us, we are in a hurry.

.

-0-

.

Shinichi and the other polices are at the hotel. The security check was doubled and it troubled them. Ran called him twice but he didn't answer.

.

There is another call , probably from Ran.

.

"Ran I am bus..."

"Conan-kun, are you okay?"

.

He hung the call.

.

-0-

.

"Ai-kun , you saw them? You saw that organization?"

"I did , I truly did. "

.

"We are all in a trouble." Said Haibara.

.


	12. Warning(3)

Ai-kun , you saw them? You saw that organization?"

"I did , I truly did. "

.

"We are all in a trouble." Said Haibara.

.

.

Chap 13

.

"Nii-chan. Are you all right?" Asked Masumi to Shukichi.

"I am fine."

"The threatening letter, why didn't you tell me? But you tell Conan"

"Ah... I did..." Answered Shukichi. "Wait! The news said it was Kudou Shinichi , why did you..."

.

"We met him at the beach 10 years ago, I cannot forget him easily. As he's the wizard." A reason gave by Masumi with a grin. Shukichi nods.

.

-0-

.

Shinichi didn't carry the bow-tie voice changer with him. So he could not call Ran back pretend he is Conan. Besides , this case with an organization involved is hard to deal with.

Shinichi called Haibara.

.

"Haibara!"

"What's the matter? My antidote can last long to a day. It dose can't over now."

"Not about the antidote. Do you know anything useful about the organization, I mean where they like to set bomb or whatever..."

"A great location to set it, the electricity room , when it is dark it is better to do what they like... even killing." A small pause between sentence.

.

"Watch yourself, Edogawa-kun."

.

-0-

.

.Gin checked his phone again , he read a message sent from Rum. Clear all the data then drop it on a toilet seat. Of course, he already prevent having a fingerprint on it.

.

Just wait for someone to see the phone.

.

Vodka set the bomb.

.

Again , the electricity was cut.

.

Polices figured it out. A reserved energy lit the light immediately.

.

Shinichi ran to the electricity room , Vodka is still there.

.

Vodka heard a sound, Shinichi's footsteps while he is running. Vodka flee , he accidentally drop APTX-4869 medicine made by Haibara.

.

-0-

.

"Hey! Where's Kudou-kun?" Inspector exclaimed.

"I don't think you need to be worried."

Said Sato. " He must be at the electricity room."


	13. APTX--4869(1)

Ai-kun , you saw them? You saw that organization?"

"I did , I truly did. "

.

"We are all in a trouble." Said Haibara.

.

.

Chap 13

.

"Nii-chan. Are you all right?" Asked Masumi to Shukichi.

"I am fine."

"The threatening letter, why didn't you tell me? But you tell Conan"

"Ah... I did..." Answered Shukichi. "Wait! The news said it was Kudou Shinichi , why did you..."

.

"We met him at the beach 10 years ago, I cannot forget him easily. As he's the wizard." A reason gave by Masumi with a grin. Shukichi nods.

.

-0-

.

Shinichi didn't carry the bow-tie voice changer with him. So he could not call Ran back pretend he is Conan. Besides , this case with an organization involved is hard to deal with.

Shinichi called Haibara.

.

"Haibara!"

"What's the matter? My antidote can last long to a day. It dose can't over now."

"Not about the antidote. Do you know anything useful about the organization, I mean where they like to set bomb or whatever..."

"A great location to set it, the electricity room , when it is dark it is better to do what they like... even killing." A small pause between sentence.

.

"Watch yourself, Edogawa-kun."

.

-0-

.

.Gin checked his phone again , he read a message sent from Rum. Clear all the data then drop it on a toilet seat. Of course, he already prevent having a fingerprint on it.

.

Just wait for someone to see the phone.

.

Vodka set the bomb.

.

Again , the electricity was cut.

.

Polices figured it out. A reserved energy lit the light immediately.

.

Shinichi ran to the electricity room , Vodka is still there.

.

Vodka heard a sound, Shinichi's footsteps while he is running. Vodka flee , he accidentally drop APTX-4869 medicine made by Haibara.

.

-0-

.

"Hey! Where's Kudou-kun?" Inspector exclaimed.

"I don't think you need to be worried."

Said Sato. " He must be at the electricity room."


	14. Haibara,move!

Shinichi didn't return back to the hotel once Haibara told him.

He continued watching her took the precious APTX-4869 out of the case until she said that he destroyed her concentration. So he returned to the hotel.

It's quite weird since Ran didn't call him.

He's in a big hurry. He shall not think about...

Ran?

Ran...

No! Be concentrate!

-0-

"Ah! Kudou-kun." Said the inspector. "What's the result?"

-0-

"Proff."

"What's going on, Ai-kun?"

Haibara pulled out a small black equipment from the bottom of the case.

"They are listening us."

-0-

"I always thought that the police took that medicine case. Unfortunately , that little girl we saw took the case. Who is she?" Asked Vodka.

"I never remember name and face of someone who died. But not for a voice.

Sherry. " Said Gin.


	15. Haibara,move!(2)

"I never remember name and face of someone who died. But not for a voice.

Sherry. " Said Gin.

Chap 16

"Sh.. Sherry?"

"It's her. "

-0-

"Ai-kun?"

Haibara crashed the small voice detector to little pieces.

"I won't do it anymore. It's very risk to our lives."

"So you will stop it?"

"I do."

-0-

Swap to Shinichi's side;

"Haiba.. I mean that the professor said that the drug's ingredient contained alcohol." Said Shinichi.

" What's the purpose of it?" Asked the inspector.

"I am not sure."

Shinichi's time left; 4.30 hours.

-0-

Finally, Shinichi find his free tine for calling Ran.

Ran...

She didn't answer.

Or she couldn't answer after all?

-0-

Medias still gathering in front of the Kudos house.

This won't end easily.

-0-

Again, swap to the long time no see Haneda Shukichi.

"Yumi-tan?"

"Hmmm...Chukichi?"

"Do you know anything about that letter? I mean...I know a few."

Yumi's eye sparks. She looks like she's on a duty. Her eyes are very curious, she looked like a furious look of Miwako.

"What do you mean..?"

-0-

"Kudou-kun, did the professor contact you?"

Haibara just calls him at the moment.

"Professor?"

It's Haibara's voice instead.

"I made the antidote."

"You did what?"

"The antidote, I mean that the APTX-4869 contained an alcohol so the antidote contained a medicine which helping you when you drunk."

She grinned, since Shinichi could not see.

"Alright, see ya."


	16. Who is he?

Ran's mood was bad.

No, it was very bad.

She just didn't want to do anything.

Not anymore,

Maybe just a pause?

No contact?

Nahhhh

At last , she did grab her phone after all.

Just a call she waited from someone.

Someone whom never returned.

Never.

But wasn't there a hope,

Just a hope?

'Course it sure does!

But didn't it came?

Arghhhhhh

Thinking like this made she felt liked she was a paranoid golden aged wife with an snobby kid , after all.

Look like she was her mom.

Kisaki Eri- san is a lawyer who had been separated from her husband and she barely sees her teenaged daughter.

Ran switched her thought; No , I am a great daughter!

But yes.. her dad?

A used to be non famous detective lived with his daughter.

Non famous?

He is the sleeping Kogorou!

Solving the case while sleeping?

Nonsense, Ran!

But it was very strange lately...

Since there was Edogawa Conan?

That kid always disappeared when her dad was solving the case and came back from nowhere...

He never stayed when there's Shinichi.

Who is he?


	17. Shinichi, listen

Who is he?

-0-

-0-

-0-

Chap 18

-0-

"Shin-chan!"

-0-

A female high pitched voice called over Shinichi with his familiar nickname over the phone.

-0-

"What do you think you are doing?"

-0-

A man voice's interrupted.

-0-

"You better know things more than this."

-0-

"I am disappointed, Shinichi."

-0-

Things are quite clear to Shinichi now.

-0-

"I always told you to come aboard with us."

-0-

"And you never ever do."

-0-

That voice , his parents...

-0-

They didn't ever contact for such a long time.

-0-

"Don't hesitate, Shinichi."

-0-

"I'm not."

-0-

"How much time do you have left."

-0-

-0-

/Shinichi's time left ; 3.00 hrs./

-0-

-0-

-0-

"Do you know anything about that letter? I mean...I know a few."

-0-

"What do you mean?"

-0-

"Chukichi, who is Akai, the man in the letter?"

-0-

"That surname sounds very familiar for me."

-0-

"Chukichi, answer me."

-0-

Shukichi stopped for a while

-0-

"Yumi-tan, please discuss this later!"

-0-

"Really, so what do you ACTUALLY know?"

-0-

"Akai Shuichi is my older brother."

-0-

-0-

-0-

"Hehhh, there is no Edogawa Conan in the history before?" Ran exclaimed , as she was checking the results about a trip that she went to London.

-0-

"Yes, oh! But there's a result of Agasa Hiroshi on that date, perhaps you remembered a wrong name of the boy. To conclude, there was no Edogawa Conan for sure."

-0-

"Ahhhh, so did someone went with Agasa-san?"

-0-

"There was, his name is..."

-0-

-0-

-0-

"Shinichi ,listen to me."

-0-

"There were none of your history left in any documents, you seemed to be someone anonymous for all."

-0-

"Accept someone who knows you and were with you."

-0-

Yuusaku stopped for a while.

-0-

"I think Ran's in a big trouble."

-0-

 **It's me, the author.**

 **I was very busy lately, sorry for my late fics update.**


	18. Chukichi?

"I think Ran's in a big trouble."

-0-

-0-

-0-

Chap 19

-0-

"Anything further,miss Mouri?"

-0-

"Yes , could you please search me for the information of Kudou Shinichi?"

-0-

"Let me see. Yes, he went to London , but there is no further record as it needed to be kept as a secret."

-0-

"How about the return date?"

-0-

"I could not tell you either."

-0-

Ran just stopped for a while.

-0-

"Perhaps it was his father will to kept it?"

-0-

-0-

-0-

Yusaku continue to explained.

-0-

"Had you ever thought about what answer you'd give to the media about your suddenly appearance, and you suddenly disappeared because the antidote could not last for long?."

-0-

Yusaku stopped.

-0-

"And you need more 8 hours before you could get another one."

-0-

"The biggest problem to you now, you need to get the information of the drug."

-0-

-0-

-0-

"Ai-kun, did you ever recognize putting any Chinese vodka in the drug? I just read the results and—"

-0-

"Ah, alcohol!" Haibara exclaimed. "It must be the rice! Fermented rice turn to a liquor, that ingredient is rice!"

-0-

"A.. Ai-kun?"

-0-

"Please prepare the Lab, professor."

-0-

-0-

-0-

"Vodka. Do you think that Sherry has any idea for the drug?"

-0-

Vodka seemed to be scared.

-0-

"She might not..."

-0-

Gin's cold eyes starred at Vodka.

-0-

"I mean... it is a very conplicated drug with lots of ingredients and—"

-0-

"This is not the first time for Kudou Shinichi's appearances. That means THEY know how to make an antidote- even only a prototype one."

-0-

Gin stopped for a while.

-0-

"The ingredients are quite much but are quite easy to know when just using just an ordinary Laboratory test."

-0-

And follow by Gin's conclusion;

-0-

"That is why we need to know where is Sherry, NOW!"

-0-

-0-

-0-

"Akai Shuichi?, never heard this name before." Yumi quickly responded.

-0-

"Did he had any contact with he polices or whatever?"

-0-

Shukichi had lots of thoughts, all couldn't be said.

-0-

/Yumi-tan, he's FBI/

-0-

No. I shall not conclude anything to her.

-0-

Shukichi shake his head. Yumi looked at him with a surprise.

-0-

/I hadn't contacted him since a long time ago./

-0-

Nahhh, I jus—

-0-

"Chukichi? What is this?"

-0-

-0-

 _What?_

-0-

"Yumi-tan , what did you just see??"

-0-

"I asked someone to check the security cameras at the hotel when you found that letter."

-0-

Yumi stopped.

-0-

"The one you gave that letter to was Conan-kun."

-0-

"Chukichi, answer me."

-0-

"Chukichi?"

-0-

"Chukichi...?"

-0-

-0-

 **Greetings to you all**


	19. That idiot!

Chukichi, answer me."

-0-

"Chukichi?"

-0-

"Chukichi...?"

-0-

-0-

-0-

-0-

Chap 20

-0-

Shukichi stared Yumi.

-0-

It's Yumi.

-0-

The old Yumi he is familiar with.

-0-

But her eyes...

-0-

Shukichi never told a lie, never.

-0-

He is well known from Yumi as one of the most trustworthy man in her life.

-0-

She often says that it was great to have him... by her side.

-0-

By her side...

-0-

Just because of that, Shukichi would never tell a lie.

-0-

Not a lie.

-0-

Not a lie to"Yumi".

-0-

It's because who she is...

-0-

She's not an ordinary woman named Yumi.

-0-

She is his life, his pride, his happiness.

-0-

That's real Miyamoto Yumi.

-0-

-0-

-0-

"Shukichi" said Yumi, there's no funny Ch- in her voice , all he heard is a bitterness from such a sweet voice he loved.

-0-

"I could explain!"

-0-

"Not now."

-0-

-0-

-0-

"You don't need to fly that far back to Japan, dad!" Shinichi exclaimed. As his parents were thinking to flew to met him.

-0-

"Now I have only 2 hours and— 13 minutes, right Haibara?"

-0-

"You are destroying my concentration, and it's 2 hours and 7 minutes." Answered an annoying Haibara.

-0-

"Did you contact Ran?" Asked Yusaku.

-0-

"I did."

-0-

"What did you talk about?"

-0-

"She always hung my call." Shinichi told his father a quarter of true truth.

-0-

"Really...?"

-0-

That voice, his father didn't believe him.

-0-

"I GIVE you ANOTHER chance, Shinichi."

-0-

"I...I don't know what shall I need to talk..."

-0-

"You are guilty, right?"

-0-

"I do."

-0-

-0-

-0-

"That's a nonsense, Yumi!"

-0-

Exclaimed Miwako from a phone call.

-0-

"Kudou-kun and Conan-kun can't be the same person, never!"

-0-

"Really, Yumi, what happened to you?"

-0-

"If you are so curious, come to the office and just call Conan-kun in front of Kudou-kun and you'll find it out."

-0-

Miwako stopped a while.

-0-

"I bet this with you, 2000- yen for sure."

-0-

This time, Yumi silence.

-0-

"2000-yen? You crazy Takagi-kun girlfriend! Fine! I'll stop."

-0-

Yumi laughed.

-0-

"2000-yen, you idiot."

-0-

Yumi laughed.

-0-

Only Miwako could make.

-0-

Only when she teases someone.

-0-

Well, the new officer Nae-chan could make it to.

-0-

But her real laugh is.

-0-

When a sleepy idiot slept over her shoulder from a train station to another train station.

-0-

That idiot who could remember her phone number with only a short glimpse.

-0-

That idiot who cares her.

-0-

-0-

That idiot...

-0-

Who's the real idiot?

-0-

Tears fall onto her cheek.

-0-

Chukichi...


	20. Curious to know

Shukichi starred at his phone for a very long time.

Yumi-tan, his Yumi-tan.

She is not a foolish person.

She knows , maybe she thinks...

I am sorry Yumi. I am so sorry.

00

-0-

00

There was no contact. No contact...

00

-0-

00

"Hehhhh!" Exclaimed Miwako.

"You quarreled with your boyfriend with that nonsense problem?"

Yumi looked guilty.

"I did..."

Miwako sighed.

"Why don't you call Kudou-kun on the phone why talking to Conan-kun? That would make you cleary understand."

Yumi stopped and laughed.

"Don't I look like an a totally idiot for you?"

"You do, Haneda-san approved that,too."

Yumi laughed again, every time whe someone talks about her Shukichi.

"You silly, Miwako~"

00

-0-

00

Yumi is happy but Shukichi now is very stressful.

He just won the seventh crown of shogi.

He did propose to his girlfriend, his Yumi-tan.

But now he is the one sitting by himself starring to a phone.

He is a real idiot.

Yumi...

00

-0-

00

"Come abroad, Shinichi." His parents told him.

"What...?" Questioned Shinichi.

"The time is running out, I don't have much time."

His parents stopped.

"Then, we will fly to Japan. If the antidote ends, pretend to be a good ill Edogawa Conan. Tell everyone you are so busy contacting me about this case, this black organization case, that they should not contact you. You NEED concentration."

His father said all that within a minute.

"Do you understand, Shinichi?"

"I...do(?)"

00

-0-

00

Yumi is like an ordinary woman.

She has a great sense.

When someone lies, she knows.

She knows what someone thinks or wants.

She could handle it well.

Even he is Shukichi.

Yumi still finds that it is frustrating, and she thinks that he lied.

And she needed to know the reason.

00

There are two important people in this story; her Shukichi and Kudou-kun.

00

She swiped her phone contact.

Ran-chan

She called Ran.

00

-0-

00

Ran is not in a mood of talking, chatting, knitting, reading or whatever.

Shinichi made she felt bad.

00

Always, when there's Shinichi... Conan-kun never be by her side.

00

Again, when there's Conan-kun, there's never be Shinichi...

00

Ran used to think that Shinichi and Conan-kun had some similarities.

00

But they cannot be the same one, right?

00

But when Yumi-san called her...

Ran is quite curious now.

Since she is so bore now...

She needed to do something.

00

She finally thinks;

00

She shall go to visit an ill Conan-kun at professor Akasa's place.

00

It'll be a good thing for sure~.

00

Wait for me Conan-kun, your nee-chan is coming~.

00

00

 **It's the author here. I was so busy. This is the month of final exam.**

 **I finished everything, think that i'll be able to update this again.**

 **Next chapter on October, i'll tru to do it.**


	21. What! (221)

Wait for me Conan-kun, your nee-chan is coming.

00

Chap 22

00

"Professor Akasa!" Ran shouted in front of the professor's house.

With this amount of noise. If Shinichi was in his house, of course he would be frustrated.

Normally he would opened the window to found the noisy one, and seemed to be mad since that person is Ran.

But this time, there's no one.

00

-0-

00

"Professor, who called you?" Asked Haibara.

"I'm not sure, Ai-kun."

"I think that Ran called you." Disrupted Shinichi.

Both two were silence.

"Why Ran? What does she want?" The professor seemed to be scare.

"Kudou-kun , I think you are the main problem of this , go hide somewhere."

Said Haibara

Shinichi quickly went out of the room.

00

-0-

00

Ran is waiting in front of professor's house. Maybe he is busy...

Or he is taking care of Conan-kun?

"Professor, I am Ran~"

"Oh, Ran-chan, wait a bit." Professor quickly answered. Haibara grab her computer downstairs to the lab. Shinichi is waiting there.

00

-0-

00

"Ran-chan, I am a bit busy."

"Never mind that, I came to visit Conan-kun"

"He is ill..."

"You are busy. I'll help you taking care of him."

Ran stopped before asking; "Where's Conan-kun."

00

00

 **It's** **me the author, I am very very busy .3..**

 **This is only a part of the whole chapter. But I think it may take some times till when I am free. Just think that this is a spoil part~.**

 **Also, I am planning a new fanfiction too, Kazuha and Heiji? Is it great?**

 **I always think that I want to write a short fanfiction, but this story is quite long. I hope you enjoyed with it .**

 **Thanks,**

 **AWhiteCatWhoLovesToEatLemons**


	22. It worked! (222)

"Conan? He is sleeping in Ai-kun's room."

"And where's Ai-chan. I prepared some sweets for her,too."

Ran took out a bag of sweets from her bag. Also, a package of medicine for Conan.

"And here's the medicine." She said.

"Thanks, Ran-chan. Ai-kun is in the lab, please don't go down."

"Why? I think she'd like my sweets."

"She's got a fever from Conan,too."

"Really?" Ran sounds surprised.

"Yes, erm- you shall try contacting Shinichi."

0

0

-0-

0

0

"Shinichi" said Yusaku. "I am going to contact with my police friends, that'll sort things out. A large order for a lot of illegal medicines will do. I asked for the biggest boss to deliver, you'll be alright, trust me."

"Within this day, Edogawa Conan will be anonymous for all."

"Pretend good, Shinichi."

"I will."

Yusaku hung the call.

0

0

-0-

0

0

"What's that order from?,it's a big lot." Asked a man known as Amuro Toru, Furuya Rei and this time as Bourbon.

0

"An illegal medicine, quite interesting, right?"

0

"It does, my boss..."

A bit pause.

"Karasuma Renya"

0

0

-0-

0

0

Not for a very long time after a lab rat ate the APTX-4869 antidote. Haibara said that the medicine is ready. Shinichi looked at it, that small pill which cost him many life problems. He wanted to smash the creator of it into pieces, but since the creator is Haibara... he won't take a single risk.

0

"Have it." Haibara send the medicine into his hand.

Shinichi swallowed it.

That hot feeling. He felt like his bones were going to melt. He felt like he couldn't stand it anymore.

Shinichi...Kudou Shinichi.

0

It successfully worked.

0

0

 **It's the author~.**

 **Thank you for always supporting meby reading my story.**

 **This means a lot to me, thanksssss!**

 **I'll keep improve my writing skills.**

 **AWhiteCatWhoLovesToEatLemons**


	23. Your chance

"Have it." Haibara send the medicine into his hand.

Shinichi swallowed it.

That hot feeling. He felt like his bones were going to melt. He felt like he couldn't stand it anymore.

0

Shinichi...Kudou Shinichi.

0

It successfully worked.

0

0

Chap 23

0

"It's a very large order... but a man like you, Bourbon, can handle it right?"

"I can."

"Clear this ; now!" Karasuma stopped for a while. "Also, beware the police."

Bourbon didn't answer.

He grinned, as he is a police.

Shall he need to beware himself or his fellow polices?

0

Nahhhh.

0

-0-

0

"Ni-san! I think we are in a real trouble." Finally Shukichi said to his brother, Akai Shuichi.

0

"Ahah."

"What do you mean by 'Ahah'?"

0

"I'll sort these out."

"How?"

"Illegal ways ,I think."

"By yourself?"

"Maybe..."

0

-0-

0

"Where is Conan-kun?" Ran repeated the same question.

0

"Conan-kun is a very intellectual kid,right?" Professor stopped for a while. "He is with Shinichi-kun trying to solve the case."

0

"Really?"

"Why do I need to lie?"

"Maybe... they are the same person and you are hiding this secret...? It is not just me who is suspicious of all these things, it's Yumi-san, too."

0

"Hehhhh!" Professor exclaimed. "You are paranoid." He began to laugh.

0

Ran dryly laughed.

"Ha-Ha-Ha, interesting, isn't it?"

0

-0-

0

"Kudou-kun, don't you think it's the time to tell her everything?"

0

Shinichi silenced.

0

"Ran? Do you know that she's really tough- she's a brave girl since she's very young..."

0

"And..?" Questioned Haibara.

0

"She barely cries. Only when it's a desperate situation or else...it's my things."

0

"If I told her I loved her. And I never came back. Or I can't ever came back, what do you think?"

0

"It's the best way to pretend that I am anonymous, but for her, I wanted to be her memories."

0

"A very good memories in her mind... in any age of her, if someday in the future she had a child..." Shinichi looked that he realized something important.

0

"She would tell her an adventure she did with an arrogant boy named Shinichi. She spent much time in her life with him. She learned in a nursery, grade school and in high school with him. She loved him, she wanted to be with him... and he went away somewhere without contacting her... right,Conan-kun?"

0

"And me.." Shinchi whispered. "Would nod my head and say something like That's right."

0

"I...I cannot stand this, I cannot be with you guys..."

0

Haibara started to say a thing;

0

"Do you know,Kudou-kun?"

0

"You raised her hope up very high and you think you should not told her anything, isn't that irresponsible?"

0

"Now you have time, you are safe right now. No one knows that it's tomorrow's future or the next life comes to you first."

0

"Grab your chance, Kudou-kun."

0

Sorry for being too lateeee.;;-;; highly apologize for that. Love you my readers~.

I kinda think that my story is too cheesy (Yumi x Shukichi) and this time , too dramatic maybe?

Comments will be highly loved! I'll practice my skills!


	24. It’s too specific!

"Do you know,Kudou-kun?"

"You raised her hope up very high and you think you should not told her anything, isn't that irresponsible?"

0

"Now you have time, you are safe right now. No one knows that it's tomorrow's future or the next life comes to you first."

0

"Grab your chance, Kudou-kun."

0

0

0

Chap 24

0

0

0

"Haibara...?" Shinichi gasped.

"It's Miyano Shiho, that's the real me- like you. I don't belong here, but in this form of Haibara , I found something..." Haibara looked at Shinichi.

"It's you, friendship and my ability to love someone."

She stopped for a while and she continued to spoke out.

0

"I was raised in a Lab, I worked in a Lab, half of my life is a Lab. There's nothing further than the Lab Lab and Labbbbbbbb." She screamed at the last syllable. "I never met someone like you all, I never had friends like you. It's my new experience, and I am quite addicted to it."

0

"Never felt happy like this time now before..." She sighed.

0

0

-0-

0

0

"Pro-fes-sor." Ran spoke louder than before.

"Ran-chan!"

"You are keeping this secret from me!"

"Is there any evidence?"

"Are you trying to be like Shinichi? Messing around something and never accept that, always ask for an evidence even you were caught red-handed. Seriously?"

"No! I am not!"

"Then tell me!"

"No! It's quite- complicated(?)" Professor sounds was unsure.

0

"What's complicated with that?"

"It's a big problem."

"With the people who have powers?"

"Ah... yes"

0

"Grouped into an organization?"

"That's too specific."

0

"The B.O.?"

"Yes"

0

0

-0-

0

0

"The number you dialed could not be contacted at this time."

Automated sound answered Yumi.

0

Yes, Yumi trying to called Shukichi.

/Arghhh, Shukichi! Answer me now!/

/Shukichi, really, what happened to you?/

/You never ignored my calls!/

/Shukichi!!!/

0

0

-0-

0

0

Shukichi saw the missed calls, but that didn't mean he needed to call back. He was frustrated, even it was Yumi.

"Perhaps let her feel her life without me?" Starred at his phone and said it out quietly, fade smile on his face.

0

Shukichi... what are you going to do now?

0

0

00

 **It's the author here! Now I am back, and I will promise myself to continue writing this every week:) Thanks for supporting me!!! Love you all**


	25. Leave it all to me!

Shukichi saw the missed calls, but that didn't mean he needed to call back. He was frustrated, even it was Yumi.

"Perhaps let her feel her life without me?" Starred at his phone and said it out quietly, fade smile on his face.

0

Shukichi... what are you going to do now?

0

0

 **Chap 25**

0

0

It was about 6 pm. Ran was cooking dinner in the professor's kitchen.

Professor loves to eat.

Yes, he loves to eat.

A great meal cooked by Ran who wanted to know the secrets?

0

She bribed him with foods.

0

Even she was paranoid and she didn't like cooking that much.

But for some secrets she was willing to die for.

Ahhh... cooking might be that bad?

0

After three dishes of udon had passed , professor asked for the fourth.

Ran quickly cooked another.

0

Haibara watched all of these scenes from a CCTV connected to her phone. She was so angry.

0

"That professor is too easy to bribe!"

"Calm down, would you? She knew what the organization it is. That's nothing left."

0

0

It's 6:30, six udon, a paranoid Ran who didn't get any clue except;

"Ran-chan, another plate would you?"

"Sorry, I am quite busy, see you next time." Cold voice said by Ran.

"Hehhh! I am not full, I can eat another plate!" Professor exclaimed. "Ran-chan!"

0

0

It was 7 pm. Since it was a winter, the sky darkened faster than usual. Not far more than 7:30, it was completely dark, time for illegal drugs exchanging.

Professor Agasa drove Shinichi and Haibara to the abandoned port, the place that organization told them to met.

0

Not only them, they were also polices, the old dude Takagi,Sato .The friends Chiba, Shiratori. The same frustrated Yumi. And the last boss; Megure.

0

Team up with them and wait faraway.

0

"Did you contact Shukichi?" Sato asked Yumi.

"He didn't answer me. He never do that before." Yumi said, trying to ignore the truth.

"Really, Yumi, are you okay?"

"Not really." She said.

0

-0-

0

Shukichi contacted with Shuichi by the phone. All plans were brainstormed. They set up everything.

0

"Leave it all to me." Said in a very sure voice.

"Nii-san, will you be okay?" Unsure voice of Shukichi.

"Trust me?"

"Yes.."

"Well, leave it all to me."

0

0

0

 _ **Hahhhhhh Shukichi is back my love**_


	26. He entered

"Leave it all to me." Said in a very sure voice.

"Nii-san, will you be okay?" Unsure voice of Shukichi.

"Trust me?"

"Yes.."

"Well, leave it all to me.

 **Chap 26**

Bourbon leaned against an old dirty wall, he was smoking cigarettes while Gin and Vodka stood by his side. Boss Karasuma wait at the other place, people thought that he died.

They thought that a tycoon like him died.

Weird thoughts, weren't they?

-0-

Sato entered the port.

"C20, code?" Vodka murmured.

"C341, answered." Sato answered.

"Start the exchange, Money?" Gin looked at her and said.

"Too fast, huh! Where are the drugs?" She smiled vividly.

"Pay us first!" Vodka seemed unhappy.

"How can you guarantee your customers that?" Sato challenged them. "Count them in front of me!"

"But...!" Vodka sounded surprised.

"Count, or I won't pay."

Gin grumbled, he pulled out large cases of drugs. Vodka wore dirty old gloves and was going to count."

"Stop! Don't catch it with such a dirty piece of cloth. Use your hands!" She screamed.

"Geez, there would be my fingerprints on them!" Vodka said angrily.

"Do it, I won't let such a big customer like her go away. No one cares your fingerprints, drugs will be sold at last." Gin snapped.

Vodka count the drug at last. Sato smiled a little.

Things were going to be done, if not...

If not Shuichi entered the port.

Akai Shuichi...

-0-

 **It's the author here, this story is going to done(sniff..).**

 **Thanks for all your support till now.**

 **Wait for the end! It won't took so long (really? Lol)**


	27. It's nothing

Things were going to be done, if not...

If not Shuichi entered the port.

Akai Shuichi...

0

0

Chap 27

0

"Well done, guys." Shuichi said, he held a camera in his hand. Look like he was recording the drug exchange.

0

"Akai Shuichi?" Bourbon gasped.

0

Shuichi grind. The left side of his back was a bit larger than normal, that meant he carried a gun with him.

0

"Name?" Shuichi said in a fierce voice. "Tell your name!"

"Vodka,shot him!" Gin quickly ordered.

"Stop." Bourbon said. "He also carried a gun, and I am aware that it is not only him, there are other polices stand by."

0

/Akai Shuichi, it is not you alone at this time.

As an officer who protect justice the same,...

I'll help you this time./:

I believe your thoughts. /

0

"It would be all right if you decided not to handle that evidence. " Bourbon smoothly said.

0

"Then give me those drugs." Akai snapped.

"No, it had fingerprints." Gin quickly postponed.

"Give it, only a member of an organization will be fine. He is not that big like Rum or something... It is worth not to let that evidence sent to the polices." Bourbon said.

"Whattttt!" Vodka and Gin screamed.

"Take those and go away." Bourbon said. "And you, follow me." His finger pointed at Akai Shuichi.

0

Shuichi grinned and follow him.

0

"I canceled my order, now." Said Sato. "Sato Miwako, police officer. You are arrested. Hand over that money."

0

"Flee,now!" Vodka was running as he shouted.

0

"No need, we are all over this port. A bit of useful information will be good indeed.

0

That was a big new, long night and a terrible day.

All of such a pain Shinichi handle for years broke.

Yes, Shinichi.

0

It's Kudou Shinichi.

0

0

-0-

0

"Decided to help me , huh?" Shuichi spoke calmly while smoking.

"We aim same thing. We want that organization to end." Furuya Rei looked at him. "Now I have nothing to regret, and I still hate you."

"Thanks." Shuichi touched Rei's shoulder.

"It's nothing." Rei quietly spoke.

0

-0-

0

"Yu-Yumi-tan!" (I believe there's no need to type his name here;))

"Shukichi!?" Yumi gasped.

"I'm sorry." They spoke at the same time.

0

"Yumi-tan, I love you."

"I love you, thanks for everything you done for me. I..."

"It's nothing." Shukichi said. "After all this time..."

0

A bit pause.

0

"Please be by my side."

0

-0-

0

Ran, I bet you are reading this when I am not here.

I love you.

I always love you.

Wait for me.

0

-0-

0

A year passed since when the situation occurred.

Yumi and Shukichi did a proper wedding ceremony and now living together.

Ran still misses him.

Even he always told that he's fine, he's going to be okay...

0

"Baro!"

0

"Shinichi!" Ran snapped.

"Don't ruin our date, will you? Who were you thinking about."

"Conan-kun"

"He'll be alright."

0

"Be with me, forget the past."

"I trust you."

0

-0-

0

"Erm...Yumi-tan"

"Can I kiss you?"

0

"Not only kissing. Marry me,Shukichi."

"I will."

0

At last. Shukichi kissed Yumi.

0

0

0

Here's the author. Oh god this story finished!

I am not so good at writing, I'll continue to improve my skills.

Thanks for everyone reading this till the end.

I'll be back!


End file.
